Children
by osnapitzsofia
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have just gotten married. And now they want to have children! A week by week view of Annabeth's pregnancy. (These are very short chapters that I write when I get bored, so don't expect regular updates!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people that are reading this!**

**I've decided to write this story because I got bored. And I'm having a bit of writer's block with Odd One Out. Sorry I haven't been updating that...**

**Anyways, YES, there will be chapter for every week of Annabeth pregnancy. And yes, this is pretty much side information to Odd One Out, because she will be having Chrissy and Mirabel. And if you haven't my story Odd One Out yet, I recommend that you do! (Later chapters will make more sense.) This story will probably not be having regular updates, so check back often!**

**Warning: This chapter is really short and really bad...**

**~Sofia**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO/HOO. Do I look like Rick Riordan to you?**

* * *

Rain pattered against the kitchen window and the stove made a shaking noise. Papers and cups of coffee lay all across the kitchen table as the married couple sat, doing work.

Annabeth hated it. Not her work as an architect, not Percy, of course, and not her life. Her life, as she thought, was close to perfect. Only one thing could make it better.

But she didn't know how to tell Percy.

They had just gotten married about two months before. It had been wonderful, and they had already been living together, but they bought an even bigger apartment.

There was one room in the apartment that Annabeth hated watching it become the guest room. She wanted to give it a purpose.

She felt like her wish was eating away her inside. She couldn't just not tell Percy. Percy would understand, right? But what if he didn't agree? What if he thought they weren't ready for the responsibility?

Annabeth mentally sighed as she continued working on a blueprint.

She was just going to have to tell him straightforward.

"Percy?" she said quietly, and even she could hear the out-of-character shyness in her voice.

"What?" he asked, looking up from his paper.

Annabeth sighed. "I want to have a baby." She felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off her shoulders. Actually, no. Only about half of the weight of the world. She knew what _that_ felt like...

Percy blinked at her. "Really?" He stared at her in shock.

Annabeth nodded slowly, and Percy smiled his big, signature smile. "Great, because I do too, and I didn't want to say anything, because I thought you would want to wait because we literally just got married-"

Annabeth shushed him. "Stop rambling, Seaweed Brain."


	2. Chapter 2

3 WEEKS

Annabeth sat on the couch, waiting, her hands shaking slightly, more out of excitement rather than fear. The front door of the apartment opened, and she watched Percy walk in. She smiled.

"Hey," he said, kissing her on the cheek. "You're happier than you normally are after work. Did you finish those blueprints?"

Annabeth shook her head and said, "No, of course not! I'm not even halfway. But I do have some good news."

"What?" Percy asked, a suspicious look on his face.

She smirked. "You have to guess."

"Oh, come on! I stink at guessing!" Percy exclaimed.

"Too bad."

After an hour of struggling to make dinner and deal with all of Percy's horrible guesses, Annabeth felt like kicking Percy in the shin because he was so oblivious.

They sat down at the kitchen table, eating their plain spaghetti. (Annabeth hates to admit it, but she's not the greatest cook in the world...)

"So you aren't repainting the office?" Percy asked, pointing in the general direction of their small office. "I hate the ugly brown walls in there."

Annabeth glared at him. "This isn't even very hard to guess!" He stared at her in confusion, and she put her face in her hands. "Oh my gods, I'll just tell you. I'm pregnant."

From Percy ended of the table came a loud, disgusting noise as he spit out all the spaghetti he had in his mouth onto the plate. "What?"

"You heard me."

"But you didn't tell me earlier!" he complained. Annabeth rolled her eyes. "But that's really great!" The next thing Annabeth knew was that she was out her chair being smushed in a hug.

She hugged her husband back. "I can't believe it, though," she whispered. "We're having a baby."

Percy laughed. "Technically, you're the one carrying the baby for nine months and giving birth to him."

"Him?"

"Yes, we are having a boy. Hopefully."

Annabeth finally did kick him in the shin.


End file.
